Whose to Blame
by Silver Dragoness2
Summary: Oh NO! Momiji Snaps! She runs away! Almost gets Raped! The horrors of being the Kushinada! And will Kusanagi ever open his eyes to MOmiji. Not a chance, unless there's a cure for the blind and ignorant.


Hi Minna-  
  
This is my first Blue Seed Fic, So don't kill me okay. I do not own Blue Seed, Only the story and Plot, and everybody else Who is not owned by the people in Japan who Came up with the show. Okay a lot of people Will be OOC don't kill me but they had to loosen up Or in Momiji's case tighten up from their old selves.  
  
Ja Ne Silver  
  
"Kaede, why?" Momiji thought, as she stared at everything that was past the bridge that she, the T.A.C and Kusanagi were all sitting on, as they all thought about who they just saw and what was happening. "Why did it have to be like this, why did we have to meet like this Kaede. Why couldn't I have known you before this, why!" Momiji said, whispering the first half, but yelled out the last part startling everybody. "Momiji are you okay." Kome asked, as she put a hand on the shaking girl, who still had her back to everybody. "Oh I'm peachy. I just realized that the Japan I'm suppose to protect, is what took my sister from me, and is what has made her what she is today. Never mind the fact that we never got to meet, so today was our first meeting, and the fact that she's our new enemy. Other than that I'm fine, doing great how about you. Cause I mean I have to be fine for Japan don't I. But no what else I realized, the government is what took my sister away as well as the T.A.C," Momiji said, not even caring that everybody was staring at her in horror, and in shock, nor the fact that tears were streaming down her face. "Momiji, you know we took your sister into protective custody to protect her." Mr. Kunikida said, still shocked at Momiji's words. "You call what you did to my sister protective custody! You used her as a damn Guinea Pig, you took away her life, and all she knew was death threats and a lab. Tell me Mr. Kunikida before Kaede disappeared, how often did she laugh, and smile a true happy smile." Momiji said, bitterly as she scrubbed at her face and staring coldly at everyone, including Kusanagi. "Face it, the Japan my sister was to protect is what drove her to the edge, Japan is what is causing her, all her pain. And it is Japan that has to pay for its mistake. Take a look around you, don't you people see. Well it may be noble to sacrifice one's own life for a whole country, the honor is taken away when the country is full of self centered baka's only concerned about them selves. Haven't you heard the word on the street, people who we protect everyday and thank us one moment, are now telling you to go ahead and sacrifice me for their own butts. Well I don't know about you but that's not the type of Japan I'm willing to give my life that just started up for. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go some place to cry." Momiji said, now starting to cry at the end of her speech. And took off running, ignoring everybody's protest not to. But what could she say. Her words rang true in her head. 'Why Kaede, why did they have to take you away from me, your family why? Why couldn't they let us be a happy family together? Is that so hard to do?' Momiji thought to her self, as her legs gave out from under her as she sat near the small lake at the park, that Kusanagi had first taken her two when she was just a new member of the T.A.C. "What a fool I was back then." Momiji said bitterly to her self, not even caring that Kusanagi was standing right behind her with a look of anger on his face, and that somebody was walking towards Momiji, and walked right on past Kusanagi without a second glance. "Kushinada." The figure said, as it stooped down so that it was level with Momiji who was still crying to pay any attention to who the figure was, and what it was saying. "Momiji, stop that crying this instant." The figure said, in a stricter tone finally getting Momiji's attention, as the voice clicked in her head. "Kaede?" Momiji asked, as she stared at her twin thinking that it might be a trick. "No sister, it is not a trick, I'm right here. Now what are you crying about." Kaede asked, as she got comfortable as she sat next to Momiji. "What are you doing? I thought you and I were enemies?" Momiji asked, totally confused, as she made a jester for Kusanagi to go whom, left but not without looking at the girls and warning both with separate warnings. "No sister, you and I were never enemies, our only enemy is Japan." Kaede said, as she gazed at the lake, in memory of all that had happened near it. "So true, yet I have a feeling you're doing this not only to cleanse Japan, but if I may be so bold but for your Lord." Momiji said, giggling as Kaede blushed bright red. "Well Lord Susanaoh is my betrothed. But hey, I'm not complaining my Lord is very kind even if he still is in his baby form, sometimes his spirit will talk to me. He really is sweet, and I love him very much." Kaede said, imagining her lord, who was like her knight in shining armor. "Oh Momiji, what's wrong." Kaede asked, as she gathered her crying sister in her arms. "I'm so sorry for all that happened to you Kaede, sometimes I wish that it never happened, but then I realized this had to happen, for you to be with you love." Momiji said, as she hugged her sister tightly. "Please Kaede, go live peacefully with you Lord. Let me take over the job of the Kushinada, you've had so many grievances in your life I wish for you to have this one light that has finally brought you joy." Momiji said, as she looked at her sister who stared at her in shock. "You mean, you are willing to take the burden of the Kushinada, for me to be happy?" Kaede asked, softly, afraid this all might be a dream and she'll wake up from it. "Yes, Kaede your life has been cruel in many way, I want you to be happy with your loved one. Even though some people, would wish that you would stay here, but you can not leave your betrothed hanging now can you." Momiji said, afraid that her sister might say no. But was surprised when an excited Kaede tackled her. "Thank you so much dear sister." Kaede whispered, as she cried on her sister's shoulder, who just looked at her and smiled. "You deserve it Kaede, more then any one I know. Next time I see you, will hopefully be in heaven." Momiji said, as she walked away from a shocked Kaede, who sister's words rang in her ears. "Oh No! What have I done, I can't let her sacrifice her self." Kaede said, as she ran off to find her sister but was stopped by Kusanagi. "Oh Kusanagi I don't have time for you right now." Kaede said, as she brushed past him until he grabbed her arm. "What did you say to Momiji?" Kusanagi bit out, clearly struggling not to kill Kaede right then and there. "I didn't say anything, Momiji did most of the talking while I did the comforting. Then she took that job as well. Oh Mamoru she's going to sacrifice her self, when she doesn't relies that my lord and I can call this hole thing off, the only thing that I don't know how to do is put the Aragami back to sleep so that Japan won't be bothered." Kaede said, and froze as she could feel her sister's life force leaving this world very quickly. "Oh God, it's happening. Kusanagi, get me to Momiji as fast as you can. I might be able to save her." Kaede said, as Kusanagi picked her up, and with a large burst of speed started towards where Momiji was. The sight they saw was not at all what they were prepared for. Momiji was surrounded by an angry Mob, and had gashes, bruises and cuts all along her body, as people told her to die so that Japan can be saved. Without remorse that the old Kaede would have showed, Kaede shoved her way to where Momiji stood, and helped her twin up, as Kusanagi held the other side of Momiji to help. "Thank you Kusanagi." Kaede said, as Kusanagi carried, them both away from the now very angry mob, and brought them both to where a worried bunch of T.A.C. members were located. "MOMIJI!" The group shouted, as they took in the sight of their friend. "My god, kid. What happened to you?" Kome said, as she took Momiji from a resistant Kusanagi's arms and brought her over to Ryoko's car that held all of Matsu's medical equipment. "Matsu, get your butt over here, she's bleeding pretty badly." Kome yelled, startling everybody out of his or her thoughts of Kaede standing right before them. "Oh my! What happened to her?" Matsudara asked, as she bandaged up as many wounds as possible, but not even she can heal them all. "It's all my fault." Kaede whispered, as she stared at the broken figure of her sister. "Oh Momiji why did you have to do this." Kaede thought as she walked towards her sister, but found someone had placed an iron grip on her arm. "Let me go Mamoru. Let me see my sister." Kaede growled, out as she looked at everybody who was looking at Kusanagi not to let her go. "I said let me go damn it." Kaede said, as she managed to twist her arm out of Kusanagi's grip, and ran to Momiji's side, who had woken up while every body was arguing. "So even when I'm hurt you won't let me see my sister, thanks, and you call your selves my friends, and protectors. What a laugh. If you're so hell bent on protecting me, then kill Aragami." Momiji said, as Kaede looked at her, and brushed her bangs away from her face, that had large bruises on them. "Momiji can you blame them, remember the events that have happened today. But still you are making a valid point. But why did you have to go do that, you do relies, that my lord can put the Aragami asleep, without the sacrifice of a Kushinada, but still why would you do all this for me, when I've been causing you nothing but trouble." Kaede said, as tears streamed down her face, at what her sister was doing for 'her'. Her the one person who was bent on destroying everything, but now will stop it all, but realized her sisters breathing was getting shallower with each fleeting moment and had passed out again. "Don't worry Momiji, I'll put an end to all this suffering, I'll stop this nonsense for you. But please wake up, please. Don't leave me, I realized you're my other light in this dark world. Please don't leave me sister, not when I've finally found you." Kaede cried, as she looked at her sister who was getting paler and paler. Then the tinkling of bells could be heard, as well as Guns being raised, and Kusanagi unsheathing his arm blades. "Huh? My lord what are you doing here." Kaede asked, through her tears, which blinded her vision as she cradled the upper body of her sister towards her. "My dear sweet Kaede, your pain guided me to you, what is wrong my love." Susanaoh's voice said in everybody's head though he did not move his lips once. "Momiji, she sacrificed her self so that I could be happy with you, she did this for me. But I don't want her to go. Not when I've finally found her, she's my other light besides you, and I can't take it." Kaede said, as she hugged Momiji's body to her trying to keep her sister alive. "If it is that you wish to see your sister alive, you but only have to ask." Lord Susanaoh said, as sparkles left his mitama at the center of his forehead flew into Momiji, who started breathing again, and was looking more and more alive the passing seconds. "Thank you my lord, thank you." Kaede said, as she stared at her love, with love and admiration shinning in her eyes. "But my lord, can we please put the Aragami back to sleep, I fear that even though you may have saved my dear sisters life now, but what of Japan, if the Aragami are still loose, then what's to stop them from sacrificing her self to save them. I don't want to see my sister give up her own life for a bunch of people who won't give the thought of killing a young girl a second thought, cause their to busy worrying about their own butts." Kaede growled, out as she still brushed away Momiji's bangs from her eyes, and looked at her tenderly. "I just can't sit by and watch her do that, she took on this burden so I could be happy, but I want her to be happy as well. Oh why did Momiji and I have to live with such burdens?" Kaede said, mostly to her self, but found that her love had heard her and come up behind her and bent so that he was at her level of eyesight. "Don't worry my love, I'll take care of everything, now will you please come home, I believe that you said, you would fix me a wonderful dinner, and I'm hungry." Susanaoh said, in Kaede's ear making her giggle, at how childish he's being. "Oh you're just a big baby that's all." Kaede smiled, at her other light and then turned towards everybody. "I trust you will keep Momiji safer, then you did me. Now Kusanagi I want you to be the one who watches her at home, you will be living with her. Mr. Kunikida you're her protector during the day, and when ever Kusanagi is nowhere to be found. The others assist them without trouble please." Kaede said, as Kusanagi picked Momiji up as if she was a fragile doll. "Oh and Kusanagi, please open your eyes to my sister. Cause of right now, your being a blind jerk to her." Kaede warned, and she and her husband-to-be, left as they melded into the darkness. "Why does people always say I'm blind when it comes to Momiji." Kusanagi said, not relising why everybody was looking at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world. "Because you are!" Everybody yelled, at him startling Momiji awake. "Ow! Hey why is everybody yelling." Momiji asked, as she looked at everybody. Who stared at her in shock. "Okay quit staring at me like I've grown a second head and four new limbs." Momiji said, as she tried to squirm out of Kusanagi's grasp who just held her tighter, so that she had to stay in his arms wether or not she liked it. "Kusanagi let me go!" Momiji yelled, at a smirking Kusanagi. "Now why would I do that princess. You might run off again." Kusanagi said, in his usual arrogant manner. "Kusanagi, I'm warning you. If you don't put me down right now, I'll.I'll.." Momiji ground out, trying to find the words to say to get Kusanagi to put her down. "Or you'll what, princess." Kusanagi said, with a dangerous glint in his eyes, as he took off running with Momiji still in his arms. He was going to figure out what he was so blind to even if it killed him. "Kusanagi, when I get down you are so dead, I don't care if your stronger then me. You are DEAD! Do you hear me Kusanagi!" Momiji yelled, at a laughing Kusanagi. "An what may I ask, are you going to do to me princess." Kusanagi asked, with that arrogant look on his face. "You really want to know." Momiji asked, with an evil look in her eyes, and a sinister smirk pulling at her lips. "Should I be frightened." Kusanagi replyed, back totally missing the look on Momiji's face as he set her down on the top of a small building. "No, but here goes nothing." Momiji said, as she kissed a stunned Kusanagi. And when he didn't reply she got tears in her eyes, and ran down the fire escape near the ledge. 'Oh why did I have to go and do that.' Momiji thought to herself, as she ran down a couple more flights and finally came to the bottom. 'I know why, cause I'm a brown headed ditz. I might as well as die my hair blonde, and go for the blonde haired ditz.' (No offense to blondes, I just had to add it for stereo typing.) Momiji said, as she ran some more, but realized that she had no idea where she was. "Oh man where did Kusanagi take me to now." Momiji said, as she wondered around, trying not to seem lost, but also trying to keep the fear out of her eyes. But she couldn't help but scream, when somebody grabbed her from behind and put a knife to her throat. "Listen hear, sacrifice. Everybody wants you killed, and that's including me. But before I kill you, I'm going to enjoy my time with you." The figure said, as his free hand started to roam over Momiji's body. "For a sacrifice, you sure do have a beautiful body. I can't wait to explore it." The guy said, as his hand started to go up Momiji's skirt. 'Oh god, someone help me please. Don't let this happen to me.' Momiji whimpered, as she struggled against the guy until she felt the knife push dangerously on her neck, giving it a tiny knick that was starting to hurt like hell. 'Somebody please help me.' Momiji thought, desperately to herself, as the guy started to kiss her cheek, and trail lower, as he groped her butt. "Please let go of me." Momiji cried, afraid cause the guy's hands were getting dangerously close to a part of her she didn't want anybody but Kusanagi to touch. "Now why would I want to let go of a pretty thing like you, who I can use as my new toy, until I find it's the right time to kill you." The guy murmured in her ear, as he started kissing it, causing Momiji's blood to run cold, and squeeze her eyes shut tight. "Because if you don't let her go right now, I'll have to kill you." A voice said, from behind the guy. Causing Momiji's eyes to snap open. "And what are you going to do if I don't." The guy said, turning around and holding Momiji in front of him as a human shield. "I'll make sure your in a lot of pain. Now let my princess go." Kusanagi said, his arm blades extracking them selves from his arms, as the guy stared at him in horror. "You say, I'm not like most Aragami, even if you kill the princess I'll live and then kill you for touching my princess. Now let her go before I have to kill you." Kusanagi growled, as he took a step towards the guy who dared to threaten his princess, and his angel. "Stay.Stay back, I'm warning you, take another step and I kill her." The guy said, fear in his voice cause he knew deep down that this was true cause the girl was looking at the guy with love in her eyes. "Oh I don't think you will. Say goodnight." Kusanagi said, and in a flash had the guy on the ground, clutching his stomach, and gasping for air. "You should never have touched her." Kusanagi said, as he stared at the guy in total disdain. Momiji just stood there in total shock, recalling everything, and thinking of all the things that guy had been doing to her, and what he was about to do to her. 'He almost.' Momiji thought, but didn't get very far as tears started welling up in her eyes. Momiji could't handle it, everything was catching up to her, and her legs started to give out from under her, and she collapsed in a sobbing mess. "He could have.he would have." Momiji muttered, into her hands, her small form shuddering under the sobs that racked her body. Momiji continued to cry until she was picked up into strong arms, that held her two their chest not leaving her alone. "Oh Kusanagi." Momiji cried, as she buried her head into his black shirt while Kusanagi's red trench coat billowed around the two, as Kusanagi took flight. 'After this I know Kusanagi will never want to seem me again, unless it's to save my sorry butt.' Momiji thought, as she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
